1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and a system for determining deviation of dynamic location, and more particularly to a method and a system for determining deviation of dynamic locations of several mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, the current location can be obtained by global positioning system (GPS) receiver. GPS is widely applied to people's daily activities, such as operating vehicle, mountain climbing, meteorology research or geography research. Take operating vehicle for example. The global positioning system along with the geographic information system (GIS) provides the current location and the route for the driver operating the vehicle.
Although the GPS navigator is widely applied to vehicles, such as automobiles, airplanes or ships, it can only position or guide a single vehicle. When several vehicles travelling together, each vehicle cannot know the locations of other vehicles. Therefore, other communication devices, such as mobile phones, are needed for requesting the locations of other vehicles, which is quite inconvenient. Also, the location might not be able to be described correctly.
Furthermore, the technology of combining global positioning system to report the traffic and calculate the route accordingly is developed now. For example, after a vehicle transmits its location data to a server through the global positioning system, the server transmits the traffic condition around the location to the vehicle, so that the vehicle calculates other routes accordingly.
Moreover, the route calculation of the navigation module nowadays is mostly for a single vehicle travelling to a destination. For example, when the vehicle gets lost, the navigation module starts to calculate the route from the location of the vehicle to the destination. Furthermore, the current PAPAGO has the function of group leader. The group leader sends a destination to the members of the group. When receiving the location of the destination, the members set the destination manually. Accordingly, the navigation module calculates the route to the destination, and the members move to the destination from different places.